Gravity Falls: A new discovery
by arielkatze
Summary: Dexti Pines never really fit in to Gravity Falls. But with the arrival of her cousins, Dipper, Mabel, and Hayden Pines, a world of weirdness emerges; one that involves familiar faces from her past. While trying to save the town she discovers you don't have to be fully human to be a Pines. Ties to writergirl142's story A New Perspective! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue-

Dex slept peacefully in the dark, quiet room…that is, until her Uncle Stan came crashing in. "Alright, get up," he commanded, "The kids are arriving today and I want this place to look good." After a long night in the lab she really wasn't in the mood for his attitude.

"The bus won't be arriving for a couple more hours," she moaned. He glared and pulled the curtains from the window, filling the room with bright sunlight. Dex hissed and retreated under the covers, her purple eyes glaring at him from the darkness.

"Then it gives you plenty of time to get this place spotless," he smirked as she reluctantly emerged from her protection and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Fine, fine," she yawned.

"You know the drill," he tossed a red cap on her bed, "Wear this to cover…" he motioned to her light grey cat ears which flicked back in annoyance.

"I don't wear hats…" she growled.

"Just this time," he sighed as he began to leave the room.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. Stan nodded and hurried out, closing the door behind him.

A few hours later, after having swept the front of the store for the 5th time, Dex heard the rumble of the bus pulling up the driveway. "Hey, Stan they're here!" she shouted across the house. Before she knew it, he had flown down the stairs and was on the front porch waiting. "Boy he sure moves fast for an old guy," she chuckled to herself, straightening the hat as she exited onto the front porch.

The bus rolled up and three brown haired kids hopped off with their luggage. While they were sizing up the creaky shack, Stan greeted them warmly. "Hello and Welcome to the Mystery Shack."

"They're family…not tourists…" Dex thought quietly.

"Hi Grunkle Stan! Hi Aunt Dexti!" The taller girl out of the three exclaimed. Dex was taken aback slightly by her enthusiasm but smile at the pleasant change of company. "I'm Mabel! This is Dipper and our adorable baby sister Hayden!" She couldn't help but smirk at the younger girl blushing so she covered her mouth politely as she yelled at her sister.

"I'm not adorable, or a baby, Mabel!"

The boy approached Dex with Hayden following closely behind, their embarrassment rolling off them like steam. "Anyway... despite Mabel's obviously overdone and insanely humiliating introduction, it's good to meet you Dex."

She smiled in reply, "Likewise, Dippin' Dots," The boy blushed at the nickname.

"Well, now that you're all introduced, how about you kids go get settled in? Starting tomorrow, you're all summer employees here," Stan smiled.

"He says that like it's a good thing," Hayden whispered sarcastically as the trio stepped inside.

"The room is the only one at the very top of the stairs," he shouted after them before turning back towards Dexi, "That went well."

"If you say so," she replied, tossing the red cap towards him and headed off to the tree line.

"Hey, where are you going?" He shouted at her.

"Where do you think?" she quipped back as she tossed the hood on her dress over her head. Little did she know then that the arrival of her cousins meant this was going to be the most exciting, yet one of the longest summer's she has ever had since arriving in Gravity Falls… and quite possibly the last.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one-

Dex returned from the library, her backpack filled with books as usual, she noticed the kids had settled in and were around the front lawn. Dipper sat at the base of a tree writing in a notebook, Hayden was kicking a soccer ball, and Mabel was rolling down the hill. "Dex, there you are," Stan elbowed her in the side, "Watch this." He snuck around and jumped out from around the tree in a monster mask, scaring Dipper and Hayden. She glared in annoyance as he laughed which turned into painful coughing, "Ah it was worth it," he choked.

She shook her head and sighed, just wanting to go back inside, when the soccer ball hit her boot. She looked up to see Hayden running towards her. "Hey Aunt Dexti, I was uh…" she laughed nervously as Dex raised an eyebrow, "Wondering if you'd…I don't know… play one-on-one soccer with me?"

Dex couldn't help but smile. Before they came here she didn't feel a part of anything and just usually tried to detach herself from the world but with the kids around, she seemed to feel a little more human. She was certainly glad to see they gave her uncle something else to think about other than the success of the shack.

"Sure, why not kid," she smiled and kicked the ball high above her head, scoring it between a couple trees behind her.

"Hey, no fair! I didn't say start yet," Hayden yelled, retrieving her ball.

"Too bad," Dex smirked and kicked it away from her. Everyone else went inside the shack as they continued playing into the evening, their game becoming more and more intense. At one point, Dex went to kick the ball but slipped much to Hayden's amusement.

"Graceful," Hayden giggled, helping her up.

"I try," Dex smirked as she brushed herself off. She didn't realize her hood had fallen off till she looked up to see Hayden staring at her in wonder and fear.

"What is that?" she pointed.

Dex sighed, "Well… those are my actual ears. I'm a…were-cat."

"So…" Harden thought for a minute, "The tail…"

Dex could see her thought process. "Yes…" she cringed, expecting to be attacked as most townsfolk did when she first went into town.

"That is SO COOL," she exclaimed, "I thought you were just one of those weird teenagers that wear the tails for who knows what. But it's REAL? Can I touch them?"

Dex was shocked but smirked and lowered to her level, "Alright." She reached up, scratched them and then jumped up and down.

"This is so exciting! I knew there was something more than you guys let on!"

"Alright kid, calm down," Dex stood up, "Let's head inside. You start work at the shack tomorrow and need your sleep."

"Aunt Dexti, don't call me kid," she moaned as they walked inside, "It's Deni."

"Then just call me Dex alright," she winked and walked off to her room to turn in for the night. With the kid's working the gift shop, Dex could spend more time on her decoding and maybe some school work. Even though she was only 14, she was at the same level as seniors and could graduate at the end of the year if she wanted to.

Just when she felt she was on to something, she heard Stan's gruff voice call for her from the other side of the shack. "Dex, where are you?"

She rolled her eyes, picked up her notebook and headed down into the shop. Wendy was behind the desk reading a magazine, Soos (who she considered a big brother) was fixing a shelf, Deni was dusting some "artifacts", and Mabel was arguing with Dipper about her flirting with boys.

"Mock all you want brother but I've got a good feeling about this summer. I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now," Mabel said with a smirk. Just then Stan walked in with a belch, carrying a soda and some wood.

"Oh, oh not good, ow," he groaned holding his stomach. Dex giggled with her cousins as she walked over next to the counter where Wendy was sitting.

"Oh, why," Mabel moaned.

"Alright, alright look alive people," Stan commanded, "I need someone to go hammer up these signs in the spooky part of the forest!"

"Not it," Dipper and Mabel said at the same time.

"Not it," Hayden chimed in from across the shop.

"Uh, also not it," Soos raised his hand.

"Nobody asked you, Soos," Stan retorted.

"I know and I'm comfortable with that," he replied taking a bit out of his candy bar.

"Wendy, Dexi, I need you to put up this sign," Stan called to the teenagers, one lounging behind the cashier reading a magazine.

"Busy," Dex stated not even looking up.

"I would but I can't reach it," Wendy moaned.

"I'd fire all of you if I could," Stan growled, "Ok let's make it eenie-meenie-minie-you!" He pointed at Dipper and Hayden.

"Oh what," Dipper said annoyed, "Grunkle Stan whenever I'm in those woods I feel like I'm being watched. I'm telling you something weird is going on in this town. Just the today my mosquito bite spelled out 'BEWARE'."

"That says 'BEWARB'" Stan replied with close inspection. Dipper looked embarrassed and scratched his arm. "Look kid, the whole monsters-in-the-forest thing is just local legend; drummed up by guys like me to sell merchandise to guys like that," He pointed at a sweaty tourist getting excited over a Stan bobble head. "So quit being so paranoid," and with that he tossed the signs in Dipper and Hayden's arms and walked out of the room. Dex smirked as she watched Deni bouncing along next to her brother as he dragged his way out of the shack. She shook her head and hurried back up to her room, getting lost in her books.

About half an hour later, she heard the doorbell ring and, realizing she was getting nowhere, decided to take a break for a soda. As she headed down into the kitchen she noticed Deni and Dipper were sitting in the chair reading and Mabel went to answer the doorbell. Stan blocked the doorway drinking his own soda, "Whatcha readin there, slick?" He questioned the siblings; the two just about jumped out of their skins.

"Oh…uh.." Deni turned red.

"We were just catching up on…uh…" Dipper pulled out a magazine from the side, "Gold chains for old men magazine?"

"That's a good issue," Stan said hovering over them; Dex just coughed a chuckle.

"Hey family," Mabel said in a sing song voice, "Say hello to my new boyfriend!"

The hooded teen turned and lifted up a hand, "Sup?"

"Hey…" Dipper waved angrily.

"How's it hangin?" Stan pointed.

Hayden and Dex shared an annoyed glare towards the newcomer.

"We met at the cemetery he's really deep," Mabel smiled, feeling his arms, "Oh! Little muscle there…that's…a surprise."

"So…what's your name?" Dipper's voice cracked.

"Uh…Normal…Man," he growled.

"He means Norman," Mabel corrected.

"Are you bleeding, Norman?" Dipper pointed to something red on his face.

"It's jam…"

Dexi growled slightly and hid her hands behind her back having felt her claws extending; she knew he was lying. Mabel geeked out about loving jam and he proposed they go outside; she scampered out with him stumbling behind her and Stan just settled into his chair, leaving the kids glaring at the couple. Dipper and Hayden looked at each other with a knowing nod and scurried up to their bedroom. Dex sighed and grabbed her head in pain, causing Stan to eye her with concern.

"You okay, kiddo," he asked gruffly.

"Yeah… just getting deeper into the rabbit hole," she rubbed her eyes and sat down in the floor next to his chair, "The author is…clever; maybe too much for me to understand."

"Well, you're more like him than you think," Stan smiled.

"So you've said… many times," she replied quietly and stared down at her six-fingered hand. She sighed, holding her head in pain again, "Just wish I knew what he has to do with those nightmares…"

Stan stared at her for a few minutes. "Hey, take the night off and clear your head. I can handle it for a night."

"You sure?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, I've was working on it for years before you came along," he pointed confidently, "Take the night off." Dex giggled quietly and hugged him before heading out for a walk.


End file.
